


Weren't meant for each other

by Megumis_gf_asf



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, How Do I Tag, IwaOi Week, M/M, Post-Canon, Songfic, UshiOi Week, get tissues it's gonna be one hell of a ride
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:02:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27152879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megumis_gf_asf/pseuds/Megumis_gf_asf
Summary: I got inspired by the song "If the world was ending" and yeah. Sorry for the tears.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	Weren't meant for each other

_It's been a year now I think I figured out how_

Iwaizumi looked at his ceiling, his best friend's voice ringing in his head.

~flashback~ 

"Me and Wakatoshi are getting married so I wanted you to be my best man. What do you think?" Oikawa's eyes shone as he asked the question. 

_'Don't speak Hajime. It's for his own good. Don't be selfish'_

"Of course I'll be your best man, I'm your childhood friend Shittykawa" Iwaizumi smirked.

"Yay! You're the best Iwa-chan!" Oikawa jumped up and down on his seat and Iwaizumi felt his heart sink.

_'But, if I'm the best, then why don't you choose me?"_

"HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME 'IWA-CHAN'?!" he yelled to hide his true thoughts.

"Mean Iwa-chan~" Oikawa pouted and Iwaizumi sighed. 

"Yeah, whatever"

~end of flashback~

_How to let you go and let communication die out_

He didn't realize when he started crying. 

He didn't realize why he had agreed to Oikawa's question. 

He didn't know why he hadn't spoken sooner. 

What he did know was that he had lost his one chance to be with the love of his life. 

_I know you know we know we weren't meant for each other and it's fine._

Iwaizumi closed his eyes, tears streaming down the corners of his eyes and dampening his pillow as he started crying, covering his eyes with his arm as he tried to calm himself down when a sudden memory from the past flashed in his eyes. 

~flashback~

_But if the world was ending you'd come over right?_

"Oikawa! Calm down! It's me!" Iwaizumi cradled Oikawa's frame who was shaking from the panic attack.

"I-Iwa-chan?" Oikawa asked softly as he clutched Iwaizumi's shirt tight and sobbed in his chest. 

"Shhh, it's me, it's over now, calm down" Iwaizumi whispered softly as he petted Oikawa's head and kissed the top of it. 

"Thank you, Iwa-chan" Oikawa sniffled and after a few minutes Iwaizumi heard Oikawa's breath slow down meaning he had fallen asleep. 

He looked down and saw Oikawa's peaceful face, a few tears still wet on his skin as he still held onto Iwaizumi. 

"Sleep tight Oikawa. I'll be here" Iwaizumi whispered softly and laid Oikawa down, covering him with a blanket and left the room. 

~end of flashback~

~flashback~

_You'd come over and you'd stay the night_

"Oikawa? What are you doing here so late at night?" Iwaizumi yawned as he looked at his best friend. 

"I had nightmares and couldn't sleep anymore and I thought maybe watching a movie would help..." Oikawa trailed off and Iwaizumi opened the door wider. 

They sat on the couch and Iwaizumi put on the first movie he found, laying down and Oikawa over his stomach. They both looked at the screen but Iwaizumi's mind wasn't on the movie. 

_'No, Hajime. Don't say anything. It's not the right time'_

Iwaizumi looked down and saw Oikawa sleeping on him, his arms circled over his waist and his head on his stomach as he snores softly. 

"Stupidkawa" Iwaizumi chuckled lightly and petted Oikawa's hair before leaving his grasp and replacing his body with a pillow. 

"Goodnight, Oikawa" 

~end of flashback~

_Woukd you love me for the hell of it?_

~flashback~

"Iwa-chaaaaaaan!" Oikawa yelled as he waved at his best friend and waved his hand. 

"STOP CALLING ME IWA-CHAN FOR FUCK'S SAKE!" Iwaizumi yelled and Oikawa froze momentarily. 

"Well, whatever, guess what!" Oikawa brushed it off and looked at him excitedly. 

"What?" Iwaizumi asked nonchalantly. 

"Ushiwaka asked me out and I accepted!" 

~~_Crack_ ~~

Iwaizumi felt his heart break at the statement. 

Oikawa would be in a relationship with Ushijima. 

Oikawa would be in a relationship with Ushijima. 

Oikawa would be in a relationship with Ushijima. 

Oi-

"Iwa-chan? Are you okay?" Oikawa's voice and hand being shook in front of him make him snap out of his thoughts. 

"Oh, uh, yeah. Congrats" Iwaizumi put on a fake smile as he looked at his best friend. 

"Thank youuuuuu!" 

~end of flashback~

_All our fears would be irrelevant_

~flashback~

"Iwa-chan! Me and Wakatoshi are moving in together!" Oikawa said excitedly as he took a sip of his Frappuccino ( ~~basic I know don't judge)~~ and looked at Iwaizumi. 

"Oh that's great! So, where is the new house?" Iwaizumi faked his happiness and smiled at him. 

"Well, it's Wakatoshi's house. I'll show you one day where it is so you can come visit whenever you want!" Oikawa smiled and then his phone rang. 

"Oh hey babe!" he smiled as he picked it up. 

~~_Bam_ ~~

"Nope, I'm hanging out with Iwa-chan right now" 

"Oh, okay, I'll be back asap. Love you" he smiled as he hang up the phone. 

_Bam_

"Sorry Iwa-chan, Wakatoshi needs me at home so I have to leave. We'll talk okay?" Oikawa's smiled as he got up. 

"Yeah, see you" Iwaizumi smiled fakely and got up as well and left. The night was dark and and it was raining, the weather matching Iwaizumi's mood perfectly. He started crying unsubconsciously, his tears mixing with the rain.

_'Why can't you love me? Why does it have to be him?'_

~end of flashback~

_The sky'd be falling while I hold you tight_

~flashback~

"Will you, Ushijima Wakatoshi, take this man to be your lawful husband?" 

"I will" 

"And will you, Oikawa Tooru, take this man to be your lawful husband" 

_'Please don't say it'_

"I do" 

"By the power that is vested in me I now pronounce you husbands. You may kiss the groom" Ushijima smiled as he leaned down and captured Oikawa's lips in a soft kiss. 

Iwaizumi gritted his teeth, his knuckles going white behind his back as he tried not to cry. 

_'Don't do it, Hajime. This is for his own good. If you truly love him then you should let him be with Ushijima'_

"To be completely honest, I never thought that my childhood friend would ever get married. He was way too annoying back in high school, not that he has changed at all now, so I always thought that he'd die alone or surrounded by cats and dogs. So when he told me he got in a relationship with Ushijima I was really happy. At least my best friend won't die alone. Ushijima, good luck having to stay by Oikawa's side for the rest of your lives. To my best friend and his new husband" Iwaizumi smiled and looked at Ushijima as he raised his glass. 

"MEAN IWA-CHAN!" Oikawa yelled as he slapped Iwaizumi's bicep but nevertheless brought his glass up. 

"What did you expect from me Shittykawa?" Iwaizumi smirked and looked down at him. 

"Well, you do have a point" 

~end of flashback~

_We wouldn't even have to say goodbye_

And slowly, the years passed. Iwaizumi eventually found a girl and got married but she died a few years as she gave birth to their daughter. 

He never loved after that. 

Oikawa and Ushijima stayed married for the rest of their lives and adopted one son and one daughter. 

Iwaizumi, as much as he didn't want to admit it, knew that Ushijima was making Oikawa happy. 

Ushijima died at the age of 67 from a plane crash. Oikawa closed himself after that, he only talked to his children and Iwaizumi's daughter. 

"Hey, Ame, come here for a second" Iwaizumi motioned at his daughter as he laid on his bed. 

"What is it dad?" she asked concerned. 

Iwaizumi reached inside his pocket and pulled out a letter. 

"Go give this to Tooru for me."he smiled as he gave it to her. 

"Okay, I won't be long" she nodded her head and left. 

Iwaizumi smiled as he looked up at the ceiling as he closed his eyes, the monitor's line going straight as he only had one thing in his mind. 

One name. 

_Oikawa Tooru._

~meanwhile~

"Oikawa-san, dad told me to give you this" Ame gave the letter to the man. 

"Ah, thank you Ame-chan" he smiled before she bowed her head down and left. 

Oikawa opened the letter slowly as he looked at the words written on it. 

_'I always loved you. Just so you know, I'm dead right now. I just needed to get this off my chest before I die. See you in the next life Tooru'_

A tear slid down Oikawa's face as he looked out the window, the snow blaring. 

"See you in the next life, Hajime"

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked it, I tried really hard to make this a good one :)


End file.
